These Incest Feelings Hikaru and Kaoru OneShot
by animefreaksrus
Summary: Hikaru is feeling these feelings that he shouldn't, toward his twin. What he doesn't know, is that Kaoru feels the same.


It's been two months since Hikaru started feeling these strange feelings toward his twin. He didn't know what it was. It was just this small flutter feeling whenever he saw him. It felt like his stomach was flipping around inside his body, making small turns. His heart was beat a bit faster when Kaoru entered the room. And don't get him started when he and brother do their "brotherly love" acts.

{ - }

Hikaru and Kaoru entered the host club room, their arms linked together, not separating. Tamaki was already there, sulking in the corner, and Haruhi was wincing and apologizing to their king. Kyoya was standing near them, writing something on a clip board, like always. And Honey and Mori were sitting down, while Honey ate cake happily. It was all normal.

Hikaru admits to have had a small crush on Haruhi when he figured out she was a girl. Though, when he didn't know, Hikaru had thought, 'That is one pretty boy.' But the small crush had faded away, and his feelings for Kaoru seemed to magically appear.

Tamaki had gotten out of his small depression, and was as arrogant and slightly-cocky as always. "Ah, Hikaru! Kaoru! There you are! Now, we can open for business!"

The doors to the Ouran Highschool Host Club had officially opened.

Hikaru and his twin sat down at a table, waiting for someone to request them. Kaoru was playing with his hair.

"I have a feeling this is going to be a very boring day," Kaoru sighed, setting his head on the table.

Hikaru had a strange feeling to embrace his twin, in a more-than-bothers way. He wanted to hold Kaoru, and never let him go.

Was this normal, for Hikaru to feel this way? Should he be feeling these strange desires? And why was he?

"Why hello ladies!" Kaoru said, knocking Hikaru out of his daze, "Please, sit down!"

Two giggling ladies sat down in the chairs across from them.

"So how are you two doing, Hikaru and Karou?" one of the grinning girls asked.

Hikaru grinned. "Oh we're doing just fine. But I'm not sure if Kaoru is doing fine! He was whimpering and crying in his sleep!" he laughed. The story was true, and Hikaru was afraid, wanting to hold his brother forever.

The girls giggled, and Kaoru gasped. "Hikaru! Why would you tell them that! Y-You're embarrassing me!" He blushed and looked down, hiding his pink-tinted face.

Hikaru gulped and said, "I'm so sorry, Koaru."

The girls across from them sucked in a breath.

Hikaru grabbed his brother's chin and brought it close to his own face. "But you were so cute, making those cute baby noises, I just couldn't help but tell them."

Hikaru could feel Kaoru's hot breath against his lips. He saw Kaoru's pink—and probably soft—lips, part slightly. Kaoru's eyes sparkled, and bore into Hikaru's. Hikaru just wanted to kiss—

"I-I forgive you," Kaoru whispered, his eyes shutting slightly.

Hikaru gulped. The twin gazed at each other longer than intended, but the girls were all for it.

"Eep! Their brotherly love is so refreshing! It's so… cute!"

"Have you ever seen love quite like that?"

"No! Eep!"

"God bless incest!"

"You said it!"

Hikaru blinked, and parted from Kaoru, blushing slightly. Kaoru sat at the table, staring intently at his coffee.

Hikaru gazed at his brother, and couldn't stop looking at his beautiful features. His wispy, orange hair that was parted differently than Hikaru's. Kaoru's eyes were sparkling, much more than Hikaru's. His lips were formed into a sort-of frown, making him seem like he was thinking, which he was. His lips were pink, and looked… kissable. Kaoru's cheeks were a light pink, and he was biting his lip. Everything about Kaoru seemed much more beautiful than Hikaru. Hikaru knows that Kaoru is much more amazing than him. In beauty and personality.

After a few more requests and shows, the Host Club was closing. The sky had turned a light pink, and the clouds were a light red. The sun was lowering in the sky.

Kaoru sighed and stretched, raising his arms up. His shirt lifted up, revealing his stomach. Hikaru gazed at his brother's abs. It's not like he hadn't seen his brother's stomach, but this time… he couldn't help but stare.

Kaoru looked over at his brother. "Hey, you okay Hikaru? You are staring off into space. Anything on your mind?" he asked, worriedly.

Hikaru blinked, and suddenly felt a little worried. Should he tell him? Should he tell his brother that he likes him a… little… Should he?

He sighed and stood up. "N-No… just a bit tired. I'm probably going to head for bed when we get home…"

Kaoru nodded. "That sounds like a good idea."

He and Hikaru nodded, and walked to the door, and said farewell to their hosting friends.

{ - }

When they got into their room, Hikaru and Kaoru collapsed on their bed, and both sighed simultaneously.

It was silent for a few minutes, before Kaoru said, "Hikaru?"

"Y-Yes, Kaoru?" Hikaru asked.

Kaoru closed his eyes. "Nothing. I just was just going to say that I was right. Today was pretty boring, right?" he laughed shortly.

Hikaru slightly smiled and nodded. "Yeah, it was pretty dull. Nothing new. But at least the Host Club gives us some entertainment, right?"

Kaoru shrugged. "Yeah, I guess."

It was silent, and Hikaur got up. "I'm going to get ready for bed."

Kaoru nodded, and Hikaru walked away. He stripped into his boxers, and turned around. When he did, he saw Kaoru taking off his uniform. He gulped, when Kaoru's chest was exposed. It was perfect. My god, his brother was breathtaking. Hikaru sighed and closed his eyes.

When he opened, Kaoru was looking at him, already in bed. "You okay?" he asked, staring at him.

Hikaru smiled nervously. "Yeah, I'm okay. Just… tired…"

He walked over to the bed and lay down, resting next to his brother, setting his head down on the pillow. He faced his brother, and closed his eyes.

Hikaru felt the bed shift next to him, and felt a warm hand on his cheek. He knew it was Kaoru. Was there a speck of dirt on his cheek?

But then a thumb caressed it oh so tenderly. Hikaru froze, and pretended to be asleep. What was Kaoru doing?

{ - }

Kaoru gazed down to his twin. He had always thought Hikaru was much more beautiful than him. Everything about him was gorgeous. His hair was softer. His eyes were brighter. His nose was nicer. His mouth was pinker… and… softer. Yes, Kaoru was guilty of touching his twin's lips while Hikaru was asleep. And were those things the reason that Kaoru had fallen in love with his own brother? What could it be?

Kaoru sighed, and ran his thumb over his brother's cheek. It was so soft. He smiled as Hikaru shifted in his sleep, nuzzling into Kaoru's touch. He was just so damn adorable…

Then he said it.

"Oh Hikaur," Kaoru sighed, "How I love you. And not like you think. I'm in love with you, Hikaru. And… and you'll never know."

Hikaru remained the same, laying on the bed, sleeping.

Kaoru sighed and shifted under the covers, and shut his eyes.

He heard a voice next to him lightly say, "I love you two, Kaoru." Then he felt a pair of soft lips on his own.

The lips retreated, and Kaoru opened his eyes.

Hikaru's eyes were closed, but his cheeks were pink, and he was smiling.

Kaoru smiled, knowing that it was real. He grinned, and curled up into the covered, and nuzzled his face into Hikaru's chest, content and happy.

Both boys slept peacefully that night, in each other's embrace, a smile upon both their faces.


End file.
